Clinical investigations of the natural history and mode of spread of a spectrum of neoplasms; of improved methods for the detection and precise delineation of primary tumors and their metastases; improved clinical staging classifications; and randomized clinical therapeutic trials using various modifications of supervoltage radiotherapy technique, of combined chemotherapy and radiotherapy, and of combined radiotherapy and surgery. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Bobrove, A. M., Z. Fuks, S. Strober, and H. S. Kaplan. Quantitation of T and B lymphocytes and cellular immune functions in Hodgkin's disease. Cancer, 36: 169-179, 1975. Fuks, Z. and H. S. Kaplan. Recurrence rates following radiation therapy of nodular and diffuse malignant lymphomas. Radiology, 108: 765-784, 1975.